El día después
by Noblee
Summary: El enfrentamiento contra Drago Bludvist había terminado y lamentablemente las reparaciones no sólo se limitaban a reconstruir las chozas.


Lalala~

Bueno, estaba allí acostada cuando de pronto se me fue el sueño y me dije "¿por qué no?" Y ahora mis dedos tienen artritis por la incómoda posición en la que pasaron durante toda la noche, les recomiendo que no escriban tanto en un celular xD

Anyway, espero que les guste el fic. Y antes de que se me olvide: HTTYD no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DÍA DESPUÉS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El enfrentamiento contra Drago Bludvist había terminado y lamentablemente las reparaciones no sólo se limitaban a reconstruir las chozas. Hiccup, consciente de su nuevo papel frente a la aldea, se mantuvo firme y sereno al momento de distribuir las tareas. Aldeanos y dragones trabajaban con esmero tratando de ahuyentar poco a poco el sentimiento de pérdida.

La noche llegó a Berk, e Hiccup no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente alegre. Frente a él, sirviéndole una bebida caliente, se hallaba su madre sonriéndole como él imaginaba que le había sonreído de bebé. Se acompañaron en silencio. Sabían que faltaban tantas cosas por decirse, tantos espacios por llenar, pero la ausencia del rudo vikingo que fue Estoico, les mermaba un poco el entusiasmo.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Hiccup —dijo Valka en voz baja mirando el asiento que por años le correspondió a su esposo. Por un segundo su imaginación despegó fuertemente y lo vio allí. Sentado con una gran sonrisa diciéndole a su hijo que su madre tenía razón con ese tono de voz que denotaba cariño y complicidad.

Hiccup asintió en silencio tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Acostumbrado ya a siempre a romper los paradigmas, Hiccup sabía que no estaba mal llorar. Sin embargo, la terquedad que siempre le había caracterizado le impidió desahogarse por el simple hecho de que no quería deprimir el ambiente, precariamente cálido, a una frialdad que sabía que no podría desaparecer en un buen tiempo. Además no tenía la intención de entristecer más a su madre.

Ambos terminaron sus bebidas y lentamente se levantaron no queriendo abandonar la habitación que pudo haber sido testigo de innumerables comidas familiares y gratas experiencias. Valka se preguntó si realmente fue una buena decisión el haberse marchado por veinte años. Hiccup le sonrió con cariño y le estrechó la mano para después abrazarla con fuerza.

—Estaría orgulloso de ambos, mamá —susurró Hiccup aceptando las lágrimas de la mujer que le dio la vida. Permaneció fuerte por ella. Sin extinguir el contacto, se dirigieron a la habitación que perteneció a Estoico. Valka río con melancolía al notar que el hombre no había cambiado nada. Tomaron asiento en la cama y se acostaron.

Valka relató el cómo su padre y ella se habían conocido y consecuentemente enamorado. Contó con un brillo particular en sus ojos la primera vez que salieron en una cita, donde con burla inocente describió la aparatosa caída que el joven Estoico de ese entonces había protagonizado al quedarse mirándola. Luego, llegó a la parte donde con lágrimas relató el día de la boda. Hiccup recordó con cariño el momento en que sus padres bailaron aquella canción demostrando que los años no habían deteriorado el amor que se tuvieron.

Cuando Valka terminó su relato, sonrió con dulzura instando a Hiccup a hablarle de alguna anécdota. Éste frunció el ceño, no por molestia, sino que no sabía por dónde empezar. Le contó brevemente algo de su infancia recalcando el gran trabajo que su padre había hecho. Contó sobre lo decepcionado que se había sentido Estoico de él por no ser un buen vikingo, agregando con entusiasmo que cuando consiguió que éste se alegrara, había sido meramente por su control sobre los dragones. Valka se río ante aquello. También contó acerca de su padre reconociendo que se había equivocado en todo lo referente a las criaturas y que había aceptado la inclusión de ellos en la aldea.

Cuando terminó de hablar su madre suavemente le limpió las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas trasmitiéndole el amor que sólo una madre le podía dar.

—Tu padre siempre fue una caja de sorpresas —dijo acariciándole una de sus mejillas e Hiccup soltó una risa mostrando estar de acuerdo con esa declaración—. Al igual que tu, Hiccup. No has dejado de sorprenderme. Te has vuelto un hombre formidable y valeroso. Si tu padre te viera en estos momentos, diría que eres lo que se conoce como un verdadero vikingo.

—No me siento realmente como uno —replicó con una sonrisa cansada.

Valka negó con un gesto de cabeza y le besó la frente. —Un día, cariño, te verás y te sentirás como uno. No sólo se trata de fuerza bruta, Hiccup. Sino también de ser alguien sensible. Tu padre lloró por unos buenos minutos cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y cuando ambos te tuvimos en nuestros brazos, lloró con más fuerza.

Hiccup asintió y dejó salir las lágrimas que había intentado reprimir. —Berk no pudo tener mejor líder que mi padre —dijo sintiéndose orgulloso por poder llamarse su hijo. Valka acentuó su sonrisa y empezó a tararear una canción, que a Hiccup le sonó familiar, mientras le volvía a abrazar y acariciar con cariño el cabello.

Y con aquella canción le dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo día, esperando que desde el Valhalla Estoico les estuviera acompañando tarareando y abrazándolos a ambos.

Porque no habrían podido tener mejor esposo y padre que él.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>No es la gran cosa, pero gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado :D<p> 


End file.
